


Country Love

by Phoenixclan



Category: Undertale
Genre: A bit of sadness, F/F, F/M, Love, Stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixclan/pseuds/Phoenixclan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in a universe where the monsters were never sent to the Underground. The monsters have two main towns instead and are ruled over by two Mayors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [UnderCrossing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538179) by [Phemon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phemon13/pseuds/Phemon13). 



> I am not stealing his story. So pls don't give me hate comments.

This story is inspired by the Undertale AU UnderCrossing. I really felt intrigued by the story I read on the site. It’s called UnderCrossing by Phemon13. You guys should check out his story too.

In this story, Frisk is a female boss monster. She is living with Toriel who is her adopted mother. Toriel is also the mayor of Home.  
Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Asgore live in New Home. Asgore is the mayor for New Home. Asriel and Chara are both alive and not evil.

Just for your information, I put Sans as the younger brother in this story. Frisk, Asriel, Chara, Monster Kid and Sans are all eighteen at the start of this story. They are not friends at first but will be as story moves on. Also, in this story, I put Alphys and Undyne as a already married couple.

That’s all I have to say. So I hope you guys enjoy reading this! (-^-)


	2. Dreams come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets a huge surprise when Toriel does something in secret.

Frisk, an eighteen year-old, boss monster walked into her house one fine day feeling wasted. Frisk had just recently got her masters in her education and had wanted to be a mayor. Actually, she had wanted to be a mayor since she was little but now she was stuck being her mom’s secretary instead.

“Aargh! I really didn’t sign up for this!” Frisk shouted in exasperation as she thought of the mounds of paperwork she still needed to do.

“My child, are you alright?” Toriel asked worriedly

Frisk looked at her adopted mother and gave her a killer look. Toriel was the one who suggested that she be the secretary while knowing full well that frisk didn’t want to be the secretary.

“Mom! I told you I don’t want to be the secretary!” Frisk yelled

“My child, I know you are upset.” Toriel said calmly “But please calm down. I have some news that will make you feel better.”

“I doubt it!” Frisk shouted angrily

“Don’t be like that. Wash up then we’ll talk.” Toriel said

“Fine.” Frisk sighed

Frisk took twenty minutes to wash up and ten minutes to change her attire. When she came down to the dining room, Toriel was already at the table waiting for her.

“Help yourself, my child.” Toriel said happily

“Thanks, mom.” Frisk said as she sat down. “Mom, I’m sorry for raising my voice at you like that just now.”

“It’s quite alright, my child. I completely understand.” Toriel said “I know you are frustrated. You have studied so hard but you cannot get your dream job.”

“It’s just hard for me to accept it.” Frisk said heavily “But I’m sure I’ll get over it.”

“So you do not want to be mayor anymore?” Toriel asked

“Of course, I still do!” Frisk exclaimed “If there’s ever an open position, I’ll jump at it!”

“Then pack your things.” Toriel said happily

“Why do you want me to do that? Are you kicking me out?” Frisk asked in surprise

“No, of course not, my child.” Toriel said “You need to pack so you can live in New Home.”

“Why do you want me to live in New Home?” Frisk asked suspiciously “Please don’t tell me you want me to become the secretary there.”

“No. I want you to be the mayor there.” Toriel said happily

“Oh…Okay.” Frisk said as her brain tried to comprehend what Toriel just said. When it did, Frisk jaw dropped to the floor and she shouted “WHAT!?”

“Yes. The former mayor, Asgore, has retired. The town has been looking for a new mayor for a week. All the paperwork needed was a guardian’s signature.” Toriel said happily

“Mom, you-you just signed me up? Just like that?” Frisk asked in disbelief

“Of course. There is no one better suited for the job. You are hardworking, fair, kind, caring, and you never give up.” Toriel said smiling

“I can’t believe it.” Frisk muttered in disbelief “I’m actually going to be mayor.”

“Yes, you are, my child.” Toriel said happily “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you so much, mom!” Frisk shrieked as she hugged Toriel tightly

“You are quite welcome, my child.” Toriel said “Now, I would advise you to pack and turn in early. You have to leave very early tomorrow.”

“Okay, mom.” Frisk said “Thank you again.”

Frisk then raced up to her room and started packing at full speed. When she finished, Frisk made one final check around her room so she wouldn’t miss anything. Then she collapsed on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and the others will be joining us soon. Thanks for supporting so far!


	3. Apology

Okay. The reason I'm writing this is because I'm really busy with school right now. My finals and my PT3 are coming soon and I really have to study. But that doesn't mean I am going to stop writing. It just means It's gonna be a while before the next update. Thanks for those who have been following the story. Bye!!!


	4. Announcement and Apology

First off, I know I haven’t posted anything for a while now and I am deeply sorry for that. I’m having trouble coping with my senior high year in school since we have to rush through chapters and extra chapters so I’ve been really busy. I hope all the people who have been following my stories understand this. But I’m not going to stop writing because I love to write for you guys! But it will be a while before I post new chapters and sorry for that too. Anyway I’m planning on writing again after my first test so just hold on for a little longer please. Thanks for all the support so far and Bye!


End file.
